Automated data storage libraries provide access to data storage cartridges which are typically stored in storage shelves and accessed by a robot accessor having a picker configured to access and deliver data storage cartridges to and from storage shelves and one or more data storage drives. The robot accessor typically moves back and forth among the storage shelves and data storage drives, and positions the picker at the desired storage shelf or data storage drive.
Power may be supplied to the robot accessor via a flexible cable which unwinds and winds in accordance with the movement of the robot accessor. The flexible cable has certain disadvantages including the possibility of breakage, difficulty in turning corners or crossing aisle intersections, and the need to replace the cable when the library is expanded. Alternatively, power may be supplied to the robot accessor via a track and through the wheel or wheels of the robot accessor that run on the track.